


Project Procreation

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Hologram Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: Emily tells Wash of her aphrodisiac related adventures with her multiple partners after the Temple of Procreation is activated.Minor spoilers for Episode 5 of S15 of RvB.





	Project Procreation

**Author's Note:**

> Please play Uptown Funk on loop while reading this fic for maximum effect.

“So how was the sex party, honey?” 

Grey barely had a chance to swallow down her juice, or what passed for juice, following returning from the previous night’s… orgy. Well. She had taken part in some of it, but with nearly everyone affected by the activation of the Temple of Procreation, it had pretty much been an orgy. Instead, she got up and poured the juice out. The conversation had become more common as of recent, Wash taking interest in her own needs even if they didn’t align with his own. She knew he loved her despite it all and she wasn’t going to leave him just because their sexual orientations didn’t align. 

“It was… good. You don’t usually ask how things are at those things, Wash. Why the sudden interest this time?” Grey cautiously took a bite of her morning ration, suddenly struck with bewilderment at where Wash had found a newspaper, let alone one with a recent headline. This wasn’t five hundred years ago. Anyway. 

“Not really interest. Just wondering if you had fun was all.” Wash rustled the newspaper, smirking at her, nodding to the paper and looking back at it. “I’m still so surprised that they still have these things around. They’re so archaic. I would have expected to get something like this from a small hole in the wall store that sold antiques, not on board a UNSC vessel.” Emily laughed, pouring a cup of coffee for the both of them, trying to wash the foul taste of the juice out of her mouth. Wash  took a sip of his coffee from the swizzle straw he pulled from his tactical pack, smirking at the find still days later, even if he had told Grey day after day that he wished it hadn’t been green. He took it with him wherever he went, much to his girlfriend’s dismay.

“I had fun. Did Sarge come to visit last night while I was out?” Emily waited for his own spit take, the amusement falling from her face when he only raised an eyebrow at her. Their bond was similar to their own, making it easy to relate with Sarge when he came over, despite his on running diatribe at Reds and Blues. It didn’t matter anymore anyway. They could relax. Well, most of them could. She assumed that life would return to normal when the temple deactivated, though Santa was unclear as to if that would be a week, a month, or longer. 

“No? Why would he. You know he’s just as affected by this temple as most of the rest of you are. He also knows that I’m not, just like Bitters, Matthews, and Lopez.” He took another long sip from the straw, watching her the whole time, not breaking eye contact. “I think he’s still trying to figure out a way to live with the temple activation and keep his shotgun from jamming, if you know what I mean.What my boyfriend does with his shotgun beyond its normal use is none of my business and honestly, I wouldn’t want to know either way.”

Emily stifled a laugh, finishing her ration and offering to take the wrapping to the trash. She bent down to kiss him on the cheek before he turned, pressing a full, but chaste, kiss to her lips. He tangled his free hand in her hair, petting down the tousled portions of her hair at the back of her head. She hummed softly at the gesture, certain she would be staying in tonight and fighting the urge of the temple to balance her time to stay with her primary partner. Didn’t matter that she loved Vanessa and Carolina, she loved him too. Didn’t matter who came first in the scheme of relationships. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, savoring these small touches that she knew meant so much more than anyone else could see. She grabbed him by the hand, leading him over the bed so the two of them could lounge together and talk like they usually did. Wash made an attempt to flatten her hair down, to no avail, and laughed at her appearance. 

“The sex hair is real today, honey,” he stated, pulling her close to touch his forehead to hers before kissing her nose and letting her go. She disposed of their waste, blushing after turning away from him.  She could still feel every kiss, imagine every touch that set her skin alight. Not that being with him wasn’t fulfilling, but her girlfriends had a different kind of relationship. The one she had with Wash was special, as was the one with Vanessa and Carolina. They didn’t compete.

“Well, you see, there’s just a lot that went on last night…”

\---

It had been days since the temple was activated. Days of seeing more and more naked bodies than she thought possible on this dying planet. Small stores of trail mix and gatorade that Grif had been hiding since they had left Blood Gulch quickly went missing as the entire planet tried to keep their stamina up as much as possible while the temple was active. 

Grey checked the room before heading into the temple of weather, knowing that Santa would be available at any of the nearby alien structures. AI had their advantages and she planned to make use of them. 

“What is it you want, human?” Santa’s voice reverberated through the emptiness of the room, seemingly puzzled that she wasn’t out with the rest of the population, especially as the fifth day of the temple’s seven day activation cycle was coming to a close. She grinned at his question, having long since shed her armor, leaving just her exosuit. “You’re far more dressed than most of the population of this planet.”

“Oh dear, silly me,” Emily chirped, moving closer to the hologram and revealing the connective cable that she had balled up in her hand. “I was just hoping for an experience different from the  _ others _ on this planet. You see, most of them aren’t as  _ fascinated _ as I am about alien life and well, I believe you’re the only one who isn’t in on our whole  _ predicament _ that we have going on here. I believe that you can provide a much needed  _ service _ for me that the people on this planet… just can’t.” 

“I fail to see what you are getting at, human.”

“ _ Well _ , then let me be blunt. Would you like to have sex?”

“Human, that isn’t possible. I am a hologram. I do not have a corpor----”

“Yeah yeah, I  _ know _ . However, I have this.” She holds up the cable, plugging one end into a port in her exosuit. She examined the temple for a moment, finding a point of entry. “You see, my suit has sensory inputs on the inside thanks to some  _ modifications _ since I don’t always have time to take care of things like everyone else does and you could interface with them. So, Santa, what do you say?”

“You are confusing.”

“Santa, are you going to fuck me or not!” Grey stomped her foot for emphasis, stifling a snicker when the AI flickered as if to flinch. 

“Very well. I just don’t think I have anything that’s going to be stimulating for you.” Santa flickered again when Grey plugged into the port. She grinned wide, pressing the button under the surface of her suit. The series of vibrations traveled from the tips of her toes, centering in erogenous zones more than others, but overall, going for the full body feel. 

“Pffft, like I need stuff like… that… Santa what are you  _ showing _ me?” Emily gasped as the flash of a new ruin was unveiled in front of her, the vibrations in her suit reacting perfectly with the images of the Sanghelli ruins Santa was showing her. Shivers passed down her spine at the sight of glyphs from Sanghelios, images of ruin after ruin showing up in front of her. The weapons, the sediment samples, the rush of---

“Fuck!” Grey trembled in her suit, eyes fluttering as she pulled the cable from her suit, unable to immediately process how much time had passed while Santa had been… accessing her  _ files. _

After a few moments, she composed herself, looking up at him with a sly grin, despite his face and demeanor not changing. He stared back in response, merely watching when she finally got up and pulled the cable from the temple and wound it up to stow away. “Santa, you really get my  _ rocks off _ .”

Even without him doing so, she could hear the sigh in his voice. “I wish you would not say that every time you visit me for these encounters, human.”

“Shh, Santa. You’re not supposed to break character for the roleplay. Take six tomorrow?”

“Very well. I still do not understand this ‘roleplay’ you humans do. Should I ask one of the others at a separate Tem---”

“No!” Emily waved her hands as she pulled on her suit. “Don’t ask them what roleplay is. I’ll find a better explanation for you next time. Okay?”

“You said that last time, human.”

\---

“And that’s how I got my rocks off.” Emily smirked and hoped the joke would hold up when she relayed it to Wash, getting up. She didn’t look at him for a moment, but the slight groan he made told her that he was facepalming. She turned back and peeked over her shoulder, seeing she was right, and grabbed a granola bar to offer to him. She thought better of it and kept it for herself, at least for now. 

“Please don’t phrase it like that.” Wash peeked at her. She showed him the coffee pot and he redirected his attention. “Santa. You fucked Santa.” 

Wash audibly put down his coffee mug, flattening out the out of place newspaper while Grey refilled his cup. She added in the customary two sugars and cream, returning the mug to him and he stirred it with his straw. 

“Well, not in the traditional sense. But he really got my rocks off.”

“Please stop saying that.”

“Did Sarge unjam his shot gun?”

“Shut up. No. I didn’t tell you about that.”

Emily grinned and stirred his coffee a bit more.

\---

Emily continued her trek across the jungle of Chorus, making a brief pause to show an invisible man that he too could still be affected by the temple’s call and promised not to reveal his location provided he do exactly what she said. Not long after and Emily found herself straying back into the base she had learned to call home after the two armies realized that their war was an elaborate construct by the two mercenaries, one of which she had just punished in the jungle, in order to take hold of the planet. 

She laughed to herself at the memory of Locus on his knees and listening to her every whim. She knew he would do what he needed to make things better for the planet of Chorus without leaving. 

Soon, she forgot him when she stumbled upon two of her partners, entwined and sleeping with one another. Emily waited for a few minutes, watching the way the light glinted off Vanessa and Carolina’s hair, taking in the small details and sighing to herself softly, counting herself incredibly lucky to have two such wonderful women as her partners. She quickly shed her suit, crawling up onto the bed which wasn’t more than two mattresses shoved together on the floor. With Vanessa and Carolina cuddled up to one another so closely, she found it impossible to wiggle her way in between them, instead settling on coming up behind Kimball and kissing the back of her neck and shoulder. She kept her lips pressed soft, knowing that waking her any faster would be unwise. 

Feathery light kisses littered all over Kimball’s neck slowly woke her, and Emily delighted when Vanessa turned over in bed to pull her closer and kiss her with vigor. 

“Hey there, Doc. Is it time for my check up?” Vanessa kissed her again before she could answer and Emily kissed her deeply in response. 

“You know when I schedule your visits, besides, with you two busy with one another all day, I doubt you would make it through.” Emily wasted no time, reaching between Vanessa’s legs and slicking her fingers over the nub of her clit, eliciting a gasp from her lover. “Our roleplays are far too involved with all the sexual energy already in the air,” Emily whispered into Vanessa’s ear, nibbling on the lobe and drawing a soft moan as she pushed her fingers into her. 

“So long as you don’t stop what you’re doing.” Vanessa whined softly when Emily pulled her fingers out, rubbing them against her clit again, causing her to buck into Emily’s hand. “Sweetie, I’m already over stimulated and sore at this point.” 

“We all are, dearie. Now just enjoy what your girl can give you.” Emily licked her way down to Vanessa’s neck, grinning against Vanessa’s skin as she noticed Carolina waking up and capturing one of Vanessa’s nipples in her mouth. “Good morning sleepy head. Well, good evening. Good whatever!” Emily released Vanessa’s neck, much to her dismay, though she soon forgot what she was upset about when Emily pushed her fingers back into her slick opening as she leaned over to kiss Carolina as well. “How are you, Red?”

“Just fine now that you’re here. Nessa and I were just talking about how much we missed you before we laid down to take a nap.” Carolina turned her attention back to Vanessa’s nipples, rolling them between her fingers while Emily expertly pushed herself in and out of her girlfriend’s slick warmth. 

“Oh really? Was she as  _ cool _ and  _ collected _ as she seems right now?” Emily asked. Vanessa panted between them, unable to let go of the orgasm that was being drawn out of her, unable to remember how many times it had been so far. Well, that day at least. Carolina leaned over to kiss Emily again, taking her lip between her teeth and nibbling ever so slightly, sucking on it and letting go with an audible pop. 

“Not at all. She kept whining the entire time I had her bent over the table and fucked her from behind that she wished she could be licking you until you came. Or at least that’s what she said every time I spanked her and pulled on that lovely thick braid of dark black hair.” Carolina slapped the inside of Vanessa’s thigh much to her delight when Nessa yelped in return. 

“Who would ever think that either one of you would be more submissive than the other?” Emily turned her attention back to Vanessa’s neck, listening to the small chorus of moans coming out of their girlfriend as each of them played a part in her pleasure. Emily left a dark mark on her already dark skin, certain to leave teeth marks around the area. Emily pulled away from the two of them, removing her fingers from between Vanessa’s legs before kneeling between them and laying on the mattress. Carolina cocked her head at Emily as she licked between Vanessa’s legs, trying to interpret the wink Emily gave her before she descended. The loud moan escaping Vanessa’s lips as Emily sucked on her clit and pushed her fingers back into her, curling them inside her to fuck her harder gave Carolina the cue to crawl up and position herself over Vanessa’s mouth. 

Without thinking, Vanessa pushed her fingers up into Carolina, lapping at her clit and fucking her slowly as Emily worked her over. The moans reverberated through her mouth, sending tingles up Carolina’s spine as she pressed herself down onto Vanessa’s face. Emily looked up now, watching Carolina ride their girlfriend’s face as she leaned over and pinched at Vanessa’s nipples, twisting and playing with them for the best moans that would help her get closer to her own goal. 

_ My girlfriends are so sexy,  _ Emily thought as she finally pushed Vanessa into a full body euphoria, her orgasm washing over her. Emily kissed Vanessa’s trembling thighs, crawling up from between them and kissing Carolina deeply, resting her hands on Carolina’s hips and helping Vanessa. Emily breaks the kiss, brushing Carolina’s hair out of the way, and sucking on her neck, pushing her hips in the rhythm of Vanessa’s quickening pace. The shuddering gasp let out by her red haired lover was music to her ears and Emily pulled her down next to Vanessa, the three of them cuddling and kissing the closest bits of skin from the other. 

“That was amazing,” Vanessa breathed out, nuzzling Emily’s neck.

“Just like the last five days.” Emily brushed her fingers through Carolina’s hair.

“Again?” Carolina looked up at the two of them, a small yelp escaping her lips as the pair descended on her. 

\---

“Another six times.” Wash set his coffee mug down, just staring at his girlfriend. 

“Another six times.” Emily nodded. She took the time to sit down in his lap, petting his hair and brushing her hand against the stubble. She kissed the end of his nose, picking up his coffee cup and putting the straw to his lips. He took another drink, shaking his head for a moment. 

“I don’t understand how you’re able to still be awake after all that time with your girlfriends, meeting your AI boyfriend--” Wash leaned forward for another drink.

“Actually, he’s not my boyfriend. We just… have an understanding. He wants to share his information and I just turn on the vibration unit in my exosuit---” Emily holds up her finger for a second, then chooses not to go on. 

“I really wish I didn’t know that.” Wash takes the cup from her, setting it back onto the table and laying his head on her chest. “I just want to know that you’re here and you smell good.”

“Sorry. Usually I don’t visit the two of them for just  _ that _ and well, I know you don’t like to hear about sex, regardless of it being me.” Emily pulls him close, petting his hair and kissing the top of his head. “I’m still glad you don’t have to deal with being uncomfortable since---”

“I’m asexual?”

“Hey, at least you’re sleeping well.” Emily pulled him in for a kiss after letting go of him for a moment. “I love you sweetie.”

“I love you too. Please go shower though. You smell like sex.” Wash wrinkled his nose, patting Emily’s thigh before she gets up, grinning. 

“Cuddle after though?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.”


End file.
